


A crush starts with frog hearts

by revengeofthefans



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fainting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofthefans/pseuds/revengeofthefans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "I fainted during the dissection and you're the one who caught me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crush starts with frog hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely fictitious. I know these two boys are not dating.

Luke’s Pov

I push open the door that leads to Hell on Earth aka school. Wait, did I really just think that. Wow, Luke, way to be an angst filled teenager. Could you be anymore cliché? Ok, Where was I? 

The sound of talking bounces off the concrete walls, making the hallway even louder. Students are walking around like zombies from the Walking Dead. A result of staying up late and waking up early. I elbow my way through the swarm of teenager and make my way to my locker. Or at least I attempt to. In front of my locker is a couple trying to reenact the kissing scene from the Notebook.

“Excuse me,” I say as I place my hand on my locker, shocking them. Their lips disconnect with a wet pop as they scramble away from my locker. The dial turns with a clicking noise as I turn it left, then right, then left again. I grab my science textbook and close the door with a satisfying slam. 

The science classroom is almost empty when I walk in. The chair I drag away from the desk is cold against my back even through the layer of my tshirt. I take out my headphones and plug them into my phone, so I can listen to music. Kids filter in gradually, but I don’t take out my headphones until the teacher comes in, closing the door behind her. Mrs.Brady is a tall, blonde lady who is very down to Earth. She tries her best to get us interested and sometimes lets us watch Bill Nye.

“Good Morning, Everyone. Today we are going to be dissecting frogs. You are going to be working in pairs and before you get too excited I’m going to be picking partners,” She says causing most kids to groan. She pulls out a piece of paper and starts to read off names.

“Luke, you’ll be with Calum,” She says as a tan boy with dark, brown hair stands up and makes his way toward me.

“Hey,” He says with a smile which makes him look like a puppy.

“Hi,” I respond. The frogs get passed out along with a scalpel, some pins and instructions. 

“Okay, it says the first thing we need to do is pin the arms and legs to the tray,” Calum says as he hands me the pins. The pins slide through the frog like it’s water. 

“Good, so the next part is to cut the frog open and pin the sides of its chest down,” he says as he picks up the scalpel. It glides through the skin. Calum puts down the scalpel and quickly pins down the sides of its chest. The inside is red and slimy. The sight of it nearly makes me lose my breath and my breakfast. A high pitch ringing sound is loud in my ears. Black spots are covering my vision. Calum’s face appears in my line of sight.

“Hey, Luke, are you okay? You look a little…”

Whatever I look like is lost to me as the floor rushes up to greet me. I open my eyes to see someone gently patting my face. My eyes focus on beautiful green eyes. When I finally get a grip on reality, I realize I’m being cradled in someone’s arms. And that someone is gorgeous.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Green eyes says. Sweet baby Jesus is this man attractive. His messy green hair almost perfectly matches the color of his eyes. There is no way this is the land of the living. I must have died and went to Heaven because this boy is an angel.

“You’re not too harsh on the eyes either,” He says. Oh, Crap did I say that out loud.

“Yes, you did,” He replies. I just need to stop talking all together.

“Michael, take Luke to the nurse, please,” Mrs.Brady says from where she had been standing over us. The beautiful boy, whose name I now know is Michael, helps me up off the floor and wraps an arm around my waist. All eyes are on us as we leave the room. Great, I’m going to be known as the boy who fainted. 

“So, Luke is it? I couldn’t help but notice your shirt. I love All Time Low. What’s your favorite song by them? Mine is Backseat Serenade,” Michael says excitedly.

“I like Dancing with a Wolf and Somewhere in Neverland,” I reply as we stop in front of the door leading to the nurse. He pushes open the door and helps me to a bed. The nurse drags a chair in front of me and sits down.

“Can you tell me what happened, Sweetie?” She asks kindly. I go to answer but Michael beats me to it.

“He fainted while we were dissecting frogs,” he says. She turns to look at him and nods.

“Well, you seem okay, but I’m going to call your mom to pick you up, just to be safe,” She says before making her way to her office.

“I better get to class,” Michael says as he goes to leave. He reaches the door before he turns around.

“Do you like raisins?” He asks unexpectedly.

“Um, not really.” 

“Well, how about a date?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts. I need inspiration.


End file.
